1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kit that includes an improved wallpaper border applicator that also is a part of the package in which it can be shipped, transported or stored, primarily intended for, but not restricted to, the do-it-yourself home remodeler.
2. Background Information
It is desirable to have an improved simple device for the purpose of installing wall paper borders that enables a typical do-it-yourselfer to safely and conveniently install a wall paper border.
A LEXIS-NEXIS information search uncovered the following:
5,478,432 12/26/95 Vester 5,453,152 9/26/95 Mazzola 5,403,430 4/04/95 Araujo 5,328,543 7/12/94 Campagna
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,543 by Campagna, Jul. 12, 1994 is the closest to the present invention. It permits one person to apply a wall paper border on a wall by having an application means that includes a can with a slot, a spindle, and a long pole. A roll of wall paper border is contained within the can and pulled through a slot. The device is leaned against the wall near the person applying a wall paper border. The person applying the wall paper border pulls the wall paper border through a slot in the can as required. The person then repositions Campagna's invention, as well as the ladder or chair on which the person was standing, as required to move along the wall, applying wall paper border. Campagna is more complex than the present invention, which will be apparant from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Compagna does not stay in place when leaned against the wall as well as could be desired. Also, excess liquid adhesive tends to drip from Compagna. As will be shown in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, these and other shortcomings in the present state of the art are overcome.